Journey of the Avenger
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of short stories about the anime Avenger, with the pairing of Layla and Speedy.
1. Burden

A collection of short stories about the anime Avenger. LaylaxSpeedy

Journey of the Avenger

Destination 01: Burden

"Layla!" No matter how much he called out to her, she wouldn't stop. Wasn't her journey over? Volk was defeated, a new era had begun. Why did she have to go?

Cross had told her to find the true meaning of her journey and she wouldn't stop until she did. Defeating Volk was only the beginning.

"Layla..." Nei watched her walk away. She wanted to run after her too, but she could only stand there. Tears flooded her eyes. She looked towards Speedy wondering what he would do.

He had thrown the symbols of Volk City into the newly formed river. He knew Layla wasn't the kind to settle down into a city, but to walk away so soon and without waiting for him and Nei? He was upset, maybe angry, even more so hurt. To be thrown away just like that. Had he been a burden all along?

People started to finally move, to walk around and to find shelter. Vesta, who was once called a goddess, joined them as another human being. "Master Speedy?"

Speedy looked at Nei. She had grown taller and her body slightly changed, but she was still a child and he had to protect her. "Just Speedy; you're not a doll, remember?" He smiled, it was a forced smile that could barely battle against the sorrow. He should be happy. Happy that Volk was defeated and happy that Mars had new hope, but he wasn't. Layla's journey was just beginning, but it seemed that his journey had ended. At least his journey with her had ended. Of course that did not mean he had to accept it that way. "Let's go, Nei."

Nei nodded. She and Speedy joined the other survivors, but they would not stay for long. Their minds were made up. They would follow her, they wouldn't get in the way of her journey, but they would follow. "Speedy..."

"What is it?" He had been staring at the skies lost in thought, wondering what Layla could be searching for now. She lived for revenge, she lived to fight Volk, what was she working towards now? Or perhaps her goal was to find a goal, the true meaning of her journey.

"Were we a burden to Layla?" Nei's question matched the question Speedy was thinking of.

"No," he answered automatically, possibly too quickly.

Nei gave him an uncertain look.

"We weren't," Speedy insisted. "Because I know that Layla is not one to put up with a burden." They had gone that far together, even if she was used to traveling alone. Maybe after a while, she would once again welcome them in her new journey, maybe.

End of Destination 01

Disclaimer, I do not own Avenger.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Spontaneous

Journey of the Avenger

Destination 02: Spontaneous

Layla was quiet, serious and silent, to the point where Speedy once thought she was mute. She had a voice, yet it was a miracle she had not forgotten how to use it, most of the time she said only a few words or phrases.

"Volk," when ever she heard news about her enemy, who had long since been defeated by her. "Cross," may he rest in peace. "Nei" and "Speedy" where names she also voiced now and then. Her most used phrase was "try to kill me" which she used in battle. It was like a warning that she was about to win.

Once Layla had spoken more than just a few words. At that time, she was consumed with worry about Nei. Speedy had noticed the change and worried. Layla was not talkative or social, she didn't depend on anyone; she seemingly didn't need anyone. Yet she had traveled with Speedy and Nei for a long time.

After Volk was defeated and Layla went off on her own to find the true meaning of her journey, to turn Mars into a planet where people could truly live, Speedy and Nei followed soon, after giving her a few days on her own.

It had been a year since Volk was defeated and a new era begun on Mars. Layla was still traveling around, refusing to settle into a city, even if it was outside of a dome. Speedy was still following her and Nei, now in her early teens, traveled with her as well.

After they were reunited, Layla smiled. She smiled again only occasionally, still being as quiet as a statue most of the time. Speedy had only seen Layla laugh once. It was after Volk's defeat and her outburst had caught him by surprise. Needless to say, while she was not predictable, Layla was not spontaneous.

That is why now Speedy was in shock and Nei stared in astonishment. Nei's mouth was open as if words wanted to come out, but her throat did not produce any sounds. She continued to stare, tilting her head curiously, left, right, back, forward, as if watching the scene before her from a different angle would help her understand it. "Lay... la..." Nei was finally able to release the breath she had been holding upon witnessing the display between Layla and Speedy.

Layla pulled back. Her face was blank, expressionless. Speedy's eyes were opened wide, his face became red and his jaw dropped as soon as Layla removed her lips from his. The avenger was not usually spontaneous, but that kiss certainly was.

End of Destination 02

Disclaimer, I do not own Avenger. 


	3. Red Moon Guardian

Journey of the Avenger

Destination 03: Red Moon Guardian

It was their guardian, their strength,  
Their memory, their tragic despair,  
A sight that took away their breath,  
Bringing foreboding beyond compare.

The only thing left of their home,  
Which threatened the new hope,  
Of those who, this world roam,  
Forced to be, unable to cope.

Watching, guiding, taking hope,  
It is their curse, crimson blood.  
Some may wonder if they know,  
The city won't escape the flood.

The avenger and the moon,  
Flow dear river, to wash way,  
All that's near that will be soon,  
Swallowed up, gone, betrayed.

Fall red moon and take us all,  
Remind us of where we belong.  
Fall proud city, don't stand tall,  
Our time here will not be long.

Come avenger show the way,  
Do not let him have his say.  
Before our entire race falls prey,  
And life is left in shades of gray.

End

Disclaimer, I do not own Avenger. 


End file.
